sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonded Part 1
Reunited and it feels so good Full episode can be found here. The episode begins with Daedalus arriving with Daniel and Ronon in good health. Daniel announces to Samantha that he’s not leaving Atlantis as Ronon has told him John’s plan, and the conspiracy grows. A plan is brought up by Samantha and John to use the Traveler fleet alongside Daedalus to raid an Asuran Wolfpack of their ZPMs. Before that though, Daniel recounts that a refugee has confided in him about a potential Wraith holding an Atlantean hostage. Ronon and his team go through the gate and discover that it’s really Michael, and the “hostage” is Carson Beckett’s clone. The replicators have destroyed Michael’s cruiser, and in a last act of desperation, Michael hybridizes as many Athosians whom he kidnapped as he can and attacks a Wraith shipyard hoping to steal a ship. Dan Drake takes a captured hybrid into a locked room and then proceeds to torture it until it reveals the location of the shipyard. Ronon feels sympathy, but both soldiers understand that it was a needed thing. On Atlantis, Amelia Banks and Chuck Campbell notice that an Asuran Wolf pack has been destroyed over Proculus. John and Chuck are the only ones to remember who’s there and Samantha insists upon going and trying to convince Chaya to let them send refugees there. Samantha finds yet another commonality with John as he admits he 'shared' himself with Chaya much like she did with Orlin. Samantha and John are still friendly to each other, but their friendship is strained because Samantha knows that if things go bad then John is going to mutiny. Her morals and her loyalty are pulling her in tug of war and she’s still not sure which side she’ll listen to. Added to this is the fact that if John does mutiny, her command status will be questioned and knowing the IOA, she’ll probably be kicked out of the SGC if she goes back. They have several intense arguments that all end in mutual apologizing because it’s neither of their faults. Old Friends and Enemies Ronon tells his team of the plan and they all agree to stay till the bitter end. They chase Michael down 3 planets, rescuing the Athosian Children, Clone Carson, and finding out Michael’s plan. They arrive at the Wraith shipyard planet and instantly notice the bodies. The Hybrids have been massacred and took many Wraith down with them. After some tracking, Ronon eventually finds Michael and gives him a small interrogation. Michael tells Ronon of the Superhive being built there and laughs at Atlantis’s attempt to survive. Ronon finally snaps and ties Michael to a tree before slashing his gut open. Ronon leaves Michael to choose between holding his guts in or trying to untie himself. Proculus On Proculus, Samantha and John are shocked to find Rodney in perfect health. He seems unsurprised to see them and asks for a moment alone with John. He explains that he can’t go back, but John doesn’t want to hear it. As Samantha is discussing things with Chaya, screams are heard from where John and Rodney are. John is having an emotional breakdown and Rodney admits that he’s not the same and shows Samantha that he has ascended in order to block out the memories of the Asuran Torture. Rodney has shared his feelings and emotions with John to show his best friend why he can’t come back with them. John is instantly traumatized by the event, and Samantha has to spend a few hours consoling him and listening to what happened to Rodney. Rodney explains that the “others” won’t let him show Samantha why he can’t come back. A larger plan is hinted at by Rodney and the Others, and he vanishes before Samantha’s eyes as John hugs her while weeping. Rodney’s last words to her are to take care of John and herself as well as a variable in the wormhole drive that Radek hasn't considered. Chaos Theory On Atlantis, Daniel is wounded in a scuffle with the refugees, and to everyone’s surprise. Richard Woolsey arrives from Earth with orders to assess the state of affairs on the base. When Sam and John return, they find the chaos of Clone Carson’s return, the Athosian massacre, and Woolsey’s arrival has caused an upheaval. Keller is too exhausted to help Carson look for a cure for his cellular degradation, so they put him in stasis almost immediately increasing his potential time inside the stasis pod. Teyla is traumatized from learning her people are gone except for a few dozen children, and ends up having to get a C-section to save the baby. Woolsey interviews Larrin and offers her the latest IOA proposal. Her engineers and command staff would be allowed to remain at the SGC while her people were screened. It amounts to “Give us your technology and we’ll save you.” Larrin tells him to piss off. Woolsey then tells Samantha that his recommendation is going to be that the ZPM’s Daedalus is going to be bringing back be sent to Earth to increase their defensive potential and that Atlantis is simply going to be submerged and the hope is neither the Wraith or Asurans will find them. He also states his suspicion that John is planning something, and tells Samantha that in all likelihood she’s going to be recalled as Atlantis is no longer militarily involved in Pegasus. Samantha can’t take it anymore and sets a trap up for Woolsey in the conference room. The Episode ends with John taking the gun Samantha hid for him and stunning Woolsey along with his personal escort. Samantha tells John that he “owes her her life back” and the coup has begun. Notable Quotes “Uhh well… like I said. I feel better staying here than I would running back to Earth.” "Bull... you know about John's crazy plan." "Frankly I'm more worried that you know about it." - Daniel flustered after Sam calls him out on his decision to stay on Atlantis. “Firepower? The hell are you talking about?” “Ha-ha-ha! You’ll die the same as I will…The Wraith... they have made a Hive… some kind of upgraded hive to combat the Replicators… I used a bomb strong enough to level your main tower in Atlantis… it barely put a scratch on it.” “A superhive?”- Ronon and Michael having one final talk. “Aww… ''crap.”' ''“Girl at every gate?” “Hey! Low blow… 2 minute penalty!” - John and Samantha's reaction to seeing Chaya Sar. “No! No It’s not okay! Goddamnit Sam…! They…they raped him… everything he was…” “I… I know John… I know.” “NO! No… you … you can’t… it’s so bad Sam… it’s…” ''“You’re wrong… I do…I do know what it’s like John… Why do you think I hate the replicators so much?” -'' John describing the torture Rodney had to endure which he now feels, and Samantha admitting her own torture under Fifth. Notes Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes